


My Tongue is Cold

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious!Steve, Sexting, getting together fic, old man sending naked selfies, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sexts Steve. Steve is oblivious until he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Tongue is Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Inspired by a picture of Alex Minsky, written because it made me smile.

Steve stared at the picture. Bucky was naked from the waist up holding the phone above himself and flexing for effect. The image cut off just below his nose, but it was enough to show his mouth–and his tongue out, broad and flat and resting against his bottom lip.

_my tongue is cold, please come over so i can keep it warm inside you_

Steve typed back:  _Wrong number, Buck._

He tucked his phone into his pocket and went back to staring at the produce. Zucchini and cucumber and yellow squash. Avocado and tomatoes and onions. He tried not to think about the picture and what Bucky would be doing with that tongue, but he was glad he was up to his old ways.

Steve thought he remembered Bucky being a lot more suave back then, but times had changed and so had he.

His phone buzzed again. Steve almost didn’t want to check. He dropped a few onions into his basket and got his phone out again. It was another photo of Bucky, from his collarbones to his hips, and he was flexing again.

_ribbed for your pleasure_

Steve had to close his eyes for a minute at that one. He sent back:  _Did Sam change all the names in your phone again? This is Steve._  He put his phone away.

He absolutely did not think about those muscles and that tongue and that body and how much he’d wanted it seventy years ago and how much he wanted it even more now. He bought his vegetables. And his meat. He even bought dessert and beer and cleaning supplies. And lube.

His phone went off one more time after he left the store, and he was glad because he nearly dropped his phone and all his groceries and everyone would have seen what he was seeing.

Bucky’s dick, hard, tipped with precome, and his hand wrapped around it.

_my dick is cold please come over so you can keep it warm in your mouth_

Steve clenched his jaw.  _That’s a lousy way to talk to a lady, Buck._  He jammed his phone back in his pocket and took a detour so he could swing by Bucky’s and get him to fix his phone. Sam thought it was hilarious to change the contact names in Bucky’s phone to Rosie Riveter and it had taken two weeks to get it sorted out last time.

He nearly beat on the door at Bucky’s when he got there. There was shuffling just inside and Bucky opened it, still tugging at the waist of the sweats he’d clearly just put on. His dick was still hard; Steve tried not to look, but it was impossible.

Bucky grinned. “You got my messages.”

“I thought you were smoother than that.”

“Smooth wasn’t getting me anywhere with you. You always did need someone to bash you over the head and drag you back to their cave.”

Steve blinked at him. “Wait. You meant to send those?”

“You really think those were accidental texts? Come on. I’m better than that.” He smirked. “You’re here to keep me warm  _and_  you brought dinner?”

Steve pushed into the entryway and dropped the groceries. “I’ll keep you warm, but you’re making dinner.”


End file.
